Si solo se hubiera girado antes
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Era aquella sensación tan parecida a cuando estaba huyendo de un perseguidor después de un robo. O cuando, a veces, tras entrar en una casa a hurtadillas, sentía una mirada entre las sombras. Esa sensación de estar siendo observado.


Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

 **Disclaimer:** Nada del universo de OUAT, me pertenece.

* * *

 **SI SOLO SE HUBIERA GIRADO ANTES**

* * *

Saltaba troncos, raíces y piedras con una agilidad que hasta a él mismo le sorprendía. Le encantaba sentir el viento cortante sobre la cara, como si fuera una caricia y una bofetada a la vez. Apenas había escapado por los pelos de aquella casa antes de que el hombre volviera. No había contado con el maldito perro atado en el patio trasero. Si no llega a ser por sus reflejos y por la gordura del animal, estaba seguro que ahora mismo estaría enseñando los calzones.

Cuando paró de correr todavía podía sentir la emoción y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. No podía negar que le encantaba esa sensación. Ese nerviosismo a ser pillado y, a la vez, el querer estar tan cerca de fastidiarlo todo para luego salir ileso. Todo lo que esas situaciones le provocaban le hacían sentir vivo. Y amaba eso. Era adictivo.

Con una enorme sonrisa, se acercó a la taberna del pueblo para tomar una cerveza, , con los bolsillos llenos del dinero que acababa de robar.

El bullicio le dio la bienvenida junto a los gritos de sus amigos, sentados en el centro. Se notaba a leguas que ya llevaban más de una cerveza encima. Sin dudarlo, se sentó con ellos y esperó a que la preciosa Rose le sirviera junto con su característico guiño hacia él y su forma de dejar caer la blusa para que Robin pudiera ver más de lo necesario. A él, aquel tipo de comportamiento, le provocaba reír, más que otra cosa. Él siempre había preferido las mujeres con carácter.

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la bebida cuando Aaron comenzó a contar otra de sus batallitas, pero no sabía si había sido por la fantasmada que estaba contando, o por el hecho de que, cada tres palabras, dos eran eructos.

Mientras escuchaba y recibía codazos de su amigo, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el cuello. Se rascó, pensando que algún bicho se había posado en él, pero este, insistente, se negaba a desaparecer. Era aquella sensación tan parecida a cuando estaba huyendo de un perseguidor después de un robo. O cuando, a veces, tras entrar en una casa a hurtadillas, sentía una mirada entre las sombras. Esa sensación de estar siendo observado.

Frunciendo el ceño, se giró, mirando alrededor del local. Pero nadie le miraba a él. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado o bebiendo o intentando meterle mano a Rose, que muchas veces aceptaba encantada.

Intentó deshacerse de aquella sensación, creyendo que sería todavía del robo anterior. Pero el cosquilleo aumentaba, poniéndose los pelos de punta. Miró de nuevo alrededor y su mirada quedó fija en la puerta, juraría que había visto a una persona por un segundo.

Ignorando por completo el final de la historia de Aaron, se levantó de su asiento, apuró de un trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza, y salió de la taberna. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie, solo algunas personas que intentaban caminar, borrachas, hacia sus casas.

Se rascó la nuca y, tras comprobar que todo eran suposiciones, volvió a entrar justo a tiempo para ver como Mathiew le daba de golpes a Aaron en la espalda cuando este se atragantó con su propia risa. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Siempre era lo mismo.

Sin embargo, no lograba quitarse la sensación de que, quizás, si hubiera salido cinco segundos antes, todo habría sido distinto.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Nota de la autora:_ La historia es caca pero de la buena xD Más que nada porque, aunque la idea la he plasmado, más o menos, no me gusta cómo queda. Principalmente porque querían añadirle la parte en la que conoce a Marian, para que quedara más claro lo de que si hubiera salido antes de la taberna todo habría sido distinto. Pero, en fin. No quería quedarme sin entregar nada, ya lo modificaré más adelante, cuando pase el reto y todo.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
